Gives You Hell
by BlouBell
Summary: Ichigo, se retrouve encore au milieu des ennuis : Mais pour en rajouter, Aizen refait surface. Pourtant, le traitre semble cacher un mal qui le ronge...mais que faire quand deux ennemis finissent par s'aimer ! Et si Soul Society brisait cette union ?


Bonsoir les enfants, la rentrée commencent pour petits et grands, les devoirs avec...et je reviens avec la suite de mon OS Dashuria. Donc je conseille de lire d'abord Dashuria si vous voulez comprendre :) ensuite, dernièrement je n'ai pas trop le temps mais je suis très contente de ma petite Omerlette, d'Eldar Melda, vous contribuez à l'AixIchi, je suis fière du vous !

Ensuite, j'informe les WARNINGS de ce chapitre :

**"Tentative" de viols, donc M, et langage grossier.**

**Ne me dites pas que je n'avais pas prévenu, prenez vos responsabilités !**

Ensuite j'avoue avoir essayé de faire le moins fluff possible, j'essaie hein ? Je fais de mon mieux également pour favoriser les dialogues.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas.**  
><strong>

Et pour ce qui est de cette fic, je crois qu'elle se conclura en un ou deux chapitres. Je préviens que j'hésite encore s'il y aura Character's Death, j'y pense encore.

Je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes, j'en suis navrée ^^' le texte n'est pas corrigé :S (Pardon Crazy-sama)

Bon aller, le spectacle peut commencer, je peux respirer un bon coup et crier :

**Enjoy !**

**Gives You Hell !**

Il lui fallait se cacher à tout prix le plus loin possible, c'était vital.

Sa tenue pouvait être vue par les humains mais il avait à moitié menti à Ichigo. Il pouvait être vu uniquement par ceux qui possédaient de l'énergie spirituelle…ce qui signifiait qu'Ichigo n'avait pas encore perdu totalement ses pouvoirs ou alors qu'il était encore en phase.

Cela n'avait plus grande importance car c'est lui, Aizen Sosuke qui le protègera…il n'avait pas fait de promesses, il n'avait pas parlé de protection à Ichigo mais…il était le responsable de tous ses malheurs. Alors autant faire quelque chose de bien qui pourrait le racheter un minimum.

Il trouva une sorte d'immeuble abandonné après une demi-heure à voyager en shunpo et à faire en sorte que le moins d'humains puissent l'apercevoir. Il s'engouffra dans ce bâtiment abandonné et s'assit par terre, se fichant éperdument si l'endroit était délabré. Ce qui comptait c'était de fermer les yeux et de récupérer un peu de son énergie. Il toucha sa blessure à l'estomac, peu profonde mais il en souffrait. Aizen serra les dents lorsque cette fois c'était sa poitrine qui se mettait à le bruler. Le hogyoku était encore en lui, lui donnant encore d'incroyables capacités…mais il avait tellement utilisé, pour pouvoir s'enfuir du trou où il avait été enfermé.

Sa blessure mettra du temps à guérir…du moins jusqu'à ce que le hogyoku se stabilise. Pour l'instant il allait passer ses nuits à souffrir à cause des fluctuations d'énergies instables se dégageant du caillou. Un temps de répit, il reprit son souffle et posa une main sur son front. Subitement, cela lui rappela comment le rouquin avait enlevé son espèce de cache pour voir l'autre moitié de son visage beaucoup moins attirant...sur ce côté sa peau était un peu plus pâle et son œil était encore de cette couleur mauve.

Encore un autre violent spasme le fit coucher par terre et il se retint de hurler, griffant juste le sol avec une de ses mains, l'autre soutenait sa douloureuse poitrine.

_ Merde…je dois supporter ça…j'ai réussi à traverser le pire depuis…alors ça…

Traverser le pire, c'était déjà chose faite dans sa vie. Tuer, trahir, jouer avec l'existence des gens, utiliser les sentiments et les manipuler…blesser la personne pour qui il avait le plus de respect et de considération, et même…pour qui il avait de l'affection. Oui, il avait déjà traversé pas mal, alors s'il devait tenir le coup avec la pierre en lui qui le faisait souffrir il tiendra le coup.

_ Ichigo…

Quand il y repensait…il venait juste de dévoiler son passé, quelque chose que personne ne savait. Il se sentait bien entendu très soulagé de savoir qu'il l'avait dit à Ichigo, il n'utilisera pas ces informations. Non, Ichigo avait essayé de paraitre froid mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait ressentit la voix du rouquin se craqueler à certains moment, de l'inquiétude de la compassion puis du confort dans sa voix. Il écarquilla les yeux et toussa soudainement : comment la douleur pouvait être si affreuse ? Des épines dans tout son corps c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un geste sans crier de douleur…

Il ôta doucement sa main qui couvrait sa bouche. Du sang, il avait toussé du sang.

Peut être que récupérer sera plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait. Peut être que la gravité de sa situation dépassait même son imagination, il avait vraiment forcé sur ses pouvoirs pour s'échapper de ce trou à rat. La guérison prendra des semaines, voir des mois. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre sur une aussi longue durée, il voulait revoir Ichigo…déjà pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte. Il avait été si bien dans les bras de l'orangé.

_ Pourquoi…pourquoi mes instants de douleurs sont plus longs que ce où…je peux enfin…

Me sentir _heureux_ voulait-il dire, mais d'autres douleurs l'empêchèrent de parler. Il pressentait à l'avance que les journées allaient être longues.

OoOoOo

Où était-il ? La énième fois qu'il se reposait la question aujourd'hui et Ichigo poussa un énième soupir.

D'abord il venait dans sa chambre, blessé, il lui avouait son passé lui demandait de le réconforter puis il repartait comme un courant d'air. Et lui que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Cela allait faire bientôt deux jours qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe du traitre, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas déliré !

Aizen n'était plus le même à ses yeux et son état physique l'inquiétait…si seulement Orihime pouvait le soigner. Ha, mais oui…c'était un fugitif. Il savait que le plus grand danger de Soul Society était en liberté mais si Inoue était mêlé à cette histoire douteuse, tout deviendra encore plus compliqué que la situation actuelle.

Il tripatouilla son stylo, l'objet tombait puis il reprenait et essayait de la faire rester debout. Mais il retombait sur son bureau et il recommençait le processus encore et encore. Une main sur sa joue pour maintenir sa tête, il s'ennuyait ferme et jetait des coups d'œil à la fenêtre…il espérait que quelque chose puisse casser la routine. Un hollow ? Un sentiment de tristesse lui serra le cœur : non, il n'y aura plus de hollows enfin plus pour lui en tout cas. Alors quoi ? Qu'Aizen arrive au beau milieu du cours fringuant avec des étincelles sur les côtés et son sourire charmeur ?

Cette fois, son subconscient allait un peu loin sur l'imagination.

Il commença cette fois à rougir et à se courber sur sa chaise. Bon sang, des pensés de plus en plus bizarres à présents. Mais puisqu'il repensait à des choses bizarres pourquoi ne pas repenser au baiser qu'Aizen lui avait donné, très chaste mais un baiser tout de même !

Tout de même pourquoi cet homme était si…étrange ? Bien sûr après avoir entendu l'épisode du Rugonkai il devinait que cela n'a pas été une vie facile, si seulement quelqu'un avait été avec Aizen lors de cette période douloureuse au Rugonkai, il ne se serait pas senti aussi seul, délaissé.

Ichigo comprenait Aizen, le brun avait dû penser que tout s'acharnait sur lui, que kami lui en voulait et qu'il le ferait souffrir. En trahissant Soul Society, il avait juste voulu faire changer les choses…prêt à commettre des ignominies pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il avait été là pour l'en empêcher…pour stopper cette folie. Ils s'étaient tous deux battu au maximum et sans le savoir, Ichigo avait comblé la solitude d'Aizen l'espace d'un combat.

Solitude.

Ichigo avait ressenti ce sentiment et il avait lui aussi était furieux lorsque sa mère avait trouvé la mort. Enfant, ses yeux se baignaient de larmes et il se posait les questions comme « Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi pas moi ? » Lui aussi il avait cessé de croire en ce kami qui avait arraché sa mère, ce kami que tout le monde priait mais qui ne faisait qu'apporter le malheur. Heureusement, il avait eu encore ses sœurs, son père…il n'avait pas été seul pour traverser cette épreuve, il avait été entouré.

Mais Aizen avait vécu par lui-même, seul.

Les choses qu'il avait perdu, il n'y avait personne qui lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule histoire de lui dire « tout ira bien, tu seras fort ». Que serait-il devenu, lui, si personne ne l'avait aidé à surmonter la douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère ? Il eut une petite plainte…là maintenant, il ressentait une grande douleur au cœur, et il se disait qu'Aizen l'avait ressenti pendant toute sa vie : cet homme ne méritait pas qu'on le pardonne et qu'on lui laisse une seconde chance ?

La sonnerie alerta Ichigo qui releva brusquement la tête. Les cours étaient terminés il rangea le tout dans son sac et sortit précipitamment sans attendre ses amis. En chemin il vit un petit chat gris, le chat le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus en penchant la tête. Le petit chat se mit à miauler alors qu'Ichigo se baissa pour le caresser gentiment la tête mais il stoppa son geste en voyant un collier autour du chat :

_ Attend voir…tu es très loin de chez toi, cette adresse…tu appartiens à mes voisins, il faut que je te ramène ils doivent être inquiets que leur minou ai disparu !

Il voulut prendre le chat, mais le petit félin s'enfuit dans une étroite ruelle et Ichigo le poursuivit, se demandant même ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi intentionné pour un chat tout d'un coup. Il couru après l'animal avant de déclarer forfait :

_ C'est bon t'as gagné…j'arrête, quelqu'un te retrouvera à ma place, dit-il essoufflé.

Il se trouvait devant un endroit en travaux, mais visiblement un bâtiment encore inachevé. Le sol était couvert de sable, ou de boue séché, du goudron un peu éparpillé et des outils de travaux figés. Paysage contrastant avec la belle rue où il marchait pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'avança malgré lui :

_ Minouuuuu ? Reviens… !

Il soupira et parla plus à lui-même :

_ Est-ce qu'il est au moins là… ?

Il rentra dans le bâtiment en ruine, oui en ruine. Sale, sombre il n'y avait pas encore d'installations électriques ni de fenêtres. Un bruit le fit frissonner, il regarda en arrière et déglutit en voyant que ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu accroché à une barre en métal qui volait en quelque sorte, emporté par le vent qui soufflait à l'intérieur. Il reprit son souffle et continua son chemin en inspectant avec ses yeux là où le chaton avait dû se réfugier. Il n'avait pas peur, oui après tout il avait vécu pire n'est ce pas ?

Son cœur gela lorsqu'il entendit second bruit devant de l'étage supérieur, comme quelque chose qui venait de tomber. Ichigo voulait s'enfuir et également voir ce qui clochait. Il monta grâce à l'escalier présent et se figea encore une fois en voyant comme des barils renversés et des boites en bois brisés. Quelque chose s'était produit ici, il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre…un chaton ne ferait pas tout ce raffut ?

_ Voyez c'qu'on a là… !

Ichigo se retourna et vit trois hommes, l'un portait mal son bonnet et ils fumaient également. L'autre tenait une barre en métal, objet assez contendant qui pouvait faire très, très mal s'il s'attardait ici. Apparemment, ce bâtiment servait de piaule pour les crétins dans leur genre, pour les voyous qui séchaient les cours et allaient bécoter les filles et fumer en douce. Ichigo fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur un des barils :

_ M'nute papillon, où tu crois partir ?

Deux des hommes l'agrippèrent violemment et le plaquèrent contre le mur sale. Ichigo essaya de se défaire de cette emprise qu'on avait sur lui, ce n'était…ce n'était pas censé ce produire ! Ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas lui arriver, il plissa les yeux de dégout en sentant que le troisième homme derrière lui était collé dans une position très rapproché, vraiment trop. La seule personne qui pouvait éventuellement être si proche de lui, c'était…Aizen ?

Quel bonheur d'être dans ses bras et de lui parler simplement sans sentir cette odeur de pourri, de cigarette et…et... maintenant voilà qu'on touchait à son jean ! Ichigo ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser une telle chose se produire, il décocha un violent coup de coude à l'homme derrière lui et, avec la surprise des deux autres il en profita pour s'échapper de leur emprise. Sans regarder devant lui, il se cogna contre une surface rigide et retomba au sol :

_ C'est vous tout c'bruit ? Demanda un homme avec une voix plus rude, acerbe. Ichigo ouvrit un œil pour voir une grande figure devant lui, un homme. Environ plus d'une trentaine d'année qui fumait également une cigarette et qui finit par reprendre la parole :

_ C'est vous qu'avez ram'né ça… ?

Outre le fait de le considérer comme un objet et d'être grossier, Ichigo avait déjà compris qu'il était dans une panade dont il lui était impossible de sortir. Il tenta malgré tout, de frapper l'homme mais celui-ci retint sa main, bloquant sa pitoyable attaque comme si de rien n'était. C'était presque déconcertant à quel point il était devenu si faible. L'homme plus âgé serra la main du plus jeune qui serrait les dents afin de ne pas crier et le colla contre lui. Ichigo sentit juste quelque chose le piquer dans son cou, c'était rapide car après le vrai cauchemar débuta.

Pourquoi sentait-il ses forces s'amenuiser ? Son corps était en train de trembloter et ses jambes qui ne le tenaient plus, il s'effondra. Il était pris par de violents spasmes, ses doigts incontrôlables bougeaient pas moment et ses yeux grand comme des billes fixaient les hommes qui souriaient comme des démons. Il sentait que son haut était violemment retiré il voulait crier mais il n'arrivait qu'à balbutier des mots, et à bouger les mains faiblement. Il n'était même plus capable de bouger pour se défendre. Ses mains si sales qui touchaient son ventre, et qui descendaient plus bas. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, il voulait hurler sa peine sa douleur pour que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre.

_ N-non ‼ Réussit-il à crier, comme si jusqu'à maintenant il avait eu la tête sous l'eau. L'un des hommes enfonça deux de ces doigts dans la bouche du roux histoire de l'occuper mais Ichigo avait encore du répondant et il mordît les doigts de celui-ci. Cette désobéissance allait lui couter cher puisqu'il reçu une gifle par le même qui criait de douleur :

_ C'quoi ces manières pétasse ! Si j'te dis d'faire ça tu l'fais ‼

Non, il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, il allait résister se débarrasser d'eux et rentrer chez lui et prier pour qu'Aizen revienne le voir comme il espérait depuis deux jours. Ni les insultes ni les coups ne pourront l'affaiblir, il fallait qu'il s'échappe ! Contre eux il n'avait aucune chance mais s'il pouvait partir loin de ces mains sales qui le tripotaient il pourra être plus qu'heureux.

Enfin toute sa détermination disparu d'un coup, et il frissonna. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le plus âgé debout en train de filmer. De le filmer lui dans une position si embarrassante : il gémit alors lorsqu'il sentit que ses tétons étaient pincés par ces cochons, ces pervers ! Il essaya de les frapper mais dans cet état fragile, un des voyous saisit facilement ses mains et les ligota avec un bout de plastique. Ichigo baissa la tête, honte de la honte et encore de la honte ! S'il levait la tête il allait se voir, il allait voir son reflet les images que la caméra filmait.

Trois hommes, trois voyous le tenaient prisonnier et ils avaient visiblement l'intention de jouer avec lui, peu importe garçon ou fille ils avaient l'air de ne pas prendre en compte ce facteur.

Il replia les cuisses vers lui mais l'un lui tint fermement les jambes et il l'obligea à les écarter, _sagement_. Ichigo serra la mâchoire et s'obstina lorsqu'il gémit une fois encore à cause de ses tétons durs qui étaient malaxés depuis de bonnes minutes. Ce gémissement lui fit relever la tête, et là il se vit sur la caméra haletant, rougissant aux mains de ces voyous :

_ St-stop ‼ B-bordel lâchez-moi ! Vociféra-t-il. Sans espoir, c'était sans espoir. Il sentit une langue glisser sur sa nuque et il eut des envies nauséeuse d'un coup, il voulut aussi se mettre à pleurer mais... ! Ichigo Kurosaki n'allait pas pleurer, il devait continuer à résister. Essayer d'ignorer les sensations, essayer d'ignorer que l'un des hommes prenaient ses mains ligotés et les amenaient à son pantalons. Il sentait que l'un des voyous était dur en dessus de la ceinture :

_ T'gueule pas assez encore, va falloir s'attaquer à plus bas ! Beugla l'un des hommes qui retira cette fois définitivement le jean d'Ichigo qui hurla, embarrassé qu'on le déshabille et qu'il soit en plus filmé. Il déglutit lorsqu'il sentit la même langue précédemment sur sa nuque en train de lécher ses tétons. Ne pas crier, ne pas hurler. Ichigo maintenait se bouche fermé serrant les dents même lorsqu'il sentit une main curieuse sur son boxer.

Ils étaient sérieux, ils allaient vraiment le faire. Ils allaient réellement abuser de lui ? Il lâcha un cri lorsque la main s'engouffra à l'intérieur de son boxer pour toucher cette partie intime de son anatomie. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes pour faire en sorte que cette main aventureuse parte sur le champ ! Peine perdu on le cloua au sol crasseux, sa tête cogna d'ailleurs très brutalement cette surface et cela lui donna davantage le tournis, l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance à n'importe quel moment mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça.

Lui était un véritable guerrier et il ne pouvait délibérément pas laisser ces brutes le maltraiter, le malmener, _abuser_ de lui. Jamais, une chose aussi atroce ne pouvait pas survenir à lui qui était un héro !

Oui c'était à ce moment qu'il éclata en sanglot les hommes n'en tenaient pas rigueur mais le rouquin pleurait : Alors tout ces sacrifices pour sauver sa ville en tant que shinigami que protecteur de cette population où sa famille, ses amis et tous vivaient c'était de cette manière qu'on le remerciait. Être mis à l'écart par ses amis, son père qui faisait comme si la guerre et lui et ses pouvoirs de shinigamis n'avaient jamais existés, et enfin ces gens pour qui il s'était inquiété, abuser de cette manière ? Pathétique, ignoble d'être réduit à ça.

La main qui était dans son boxer devenait plus insistante sur les gestes, elle était plus rude quand elle faisait des mouvements visant à l'exciter et ces langues, une qui jouait et se baladait sur son ventre l'autre qui taquinait ses tétons et l'autre sur sa nuque et allant sur son visage. Répugnant se disait Ichigo, il essayait d'ignorer ces hommes et tout ce qui se passait dans ce bâtiments et il aurait presque ri à ce moment : il se trouvait dans cette situation à cause d'un fichu chaton. S'il avait su il n'aurait pas couru jusqu'ici.

_ Aie ! Cria l'homme qui tenait la caméra. Il hurla encore de douleur et cette fois l'appareil qu'il tenait tomba par terre ce qui alerta davantage les trois autres voyous. Ichigo entendait juste des bruits de coups, par sur lui non, il entendait les hommes souffrir et hurler. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever, on avait dû lui injecter une sorte de drogue plus tôt. Il pu voir l'homme le plus âgé tomber à côté de lui le visage tuméfié et en sang puis entendre trois autres bruits, comme des personnes tombant à terre.

Que se passait-il ?

Il sentit qu'on le touchait à nouveau, son épaule et une autre main sur son front…un visage tout près de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, doucement.

_ O-oh…oh mon dieu… bredouilla Ichigo, avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau et de tomber comme une masse dans les bras d'Aizen.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Ichigo savait qu'il n'était plus dans le même endroit, plus dans ce vieux bâtiment abandonné avec cette odeur sale et surtout ces hommes qui…il déglutit puis il se redressa et scanna l'environnement. Il était assis sur l'herbe tout autour rien que des arbres, et il voyait également qu'il faisait nuit. Un petit feu juste devant, il était rhabillé à son grand soulagement et on l'avait recouvert avec une petite couverture. On l'avait… ?

_ A-Aizen… ! Pensa à haute voix Ichigo en essayant de se relever, la couverture sur ses épaules.

Aizen était plus éloigné toujours dans cet uniforme noir, assis le dos face à Ichigo. Curieux, le rouquin s'avança doucement. C'était lui son sauveur tout à l'heure, sauvé in extrémis d'un viol et d'une honte qui aurait pu faire le tour de la ville. Peut importe, ennemi ou allié il lui serait reconnaissant pour toujours. Perdre ses pouvoirs être déjà vulnérable était une chose, mais pour en être réduit à combler les plaisirs pervers de voyous, ça jamais !

Aizen à ce moment, se courba de douleur en posant une main au sol et une autre qui serrait sa poitrine. Haletant, le brun releva la tête pour voir Ichigo qui l'observait, inquiet. Le petit feu illuminait avec la lumière des des flammes le visage du rouquin. Il accentuait la couleur de feu de ses cheveux et donnait un peu plus de couleurs à ce visage dessinant un portrait chaleureux. Allons bon, il commençait déjà à délirer ?

Il essaya de recomposer une expression hautaine mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était atroce.

_ Ça va aller… ? Demanda Ichigo, avant de se frapper mentalement. _Évidemment que non idiot, regarde le ! _Aizen n'attendit pas et répondit :

**_ **L'impression que mes organes fondent de l'intérieur mais à part ça, je me porte à merveille ! Répondit Aizen, sarcastique. Ichigo baissa les yeux coupable avant de retourner d'assoir à côté du feu. Aizen frappa sa poitrine d'un coup : Le hogyoku le détruisait petit à petit mais en plus de cela elle influençait sur son caractère. Il n'avait jamais voulu répondre de cette manière à Ichigo :

_ Attends, Ichigo… !

Il s'assied à côté du rouquin méditant un peu ce qu'il allait dire pour excuser le ton qu'il avait eu un peu avant mais Kurosaki était plus rapide :

_ Le hogyoku n'est ce pas… ? Le brun hocha la tête :

_ Il est instable. Répondit Aizen simplement en jetant un petit regard à son interlocuteur. Nul besoin d'en dire plus, Ichigo comprenait qu'avec Aizen et son orgueil il n'aura pas droit à plus d'informations. Il pressa la couverture contre lui un peu plus tandis qu'Aizen reprit :

_ J'ai vu quelques blessures, mais rien de grave. Osa le brun : Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et oublier ça…

Oublier _ça_. Ichigo eut un rire amer. Une tentative de viol, facile à oublier ! Perdre ses pouvoirs de shinigami, perdre sa force pour protéger tout ce monde et il avait frôlé le viol même lui n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce qui l'énervait c'était la manière dont il parlait de ça, comme quelqu'un qui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il fulminait, il voulait lui crier dessus sans retenu :

_ Oublier ? Tu sais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Demanda, offusqué Ichigo.

_ Je le sais parfaitement. C'est un acte bas, mais je pense que quelqu'un comme toi ne devrais pas faiblir pour ça. Certifia le brun, alors que l'adolescent eut un autre rire jaune :

_ A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis capable de tout affronter, que je suis tellement fort que je-… !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ? Aizen leva un sourcil.

_ Bordel, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus un shinigami ! Je ne peux même plus ressentir une pression spirituelle, je ne peux plus voir les hollows et…et ce qui me dérange le plus c'est de savoir que peu m'importe le shinigami qui serait à côté de moi, il pourrait me tuer avec tellement de facilité…c'est de voir les autres avec leur facultés, c'est de voir que je suis à part, c'est de savoir que…que je ne pourrai plus me dire avec fierté après chaque aventures « Bravo Ichigo, t'as fait du bon boulot ! »…

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour ne pas montrer, cette douleur qu'il essayait de refouler sans cesse puis il s'éloigna du feu. Aizen rattrapa Ichigo et l'entoura de ses bras, le rouquin ne fit rien. Après tout, était-il de taille à lutter ? Il ne ressentait rien de dangereux chez le brun mais il y avait toujours cette appréhension dans son cœur.

_ Laisse juste ça de côté…je sais ce que tu dois te dire, « j'ai protégé ce type de personnes ? » n'oublie pas que malgré ça tu as sauvé ta famille, tes amis…ils t'en sont reconnaissants et en même temps, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Ichigo se retourna pour regarder Aizen, dans les yeux. Enfin, actuellement juste dans son œil visible :

_ J'ai eu mon combat, j'ai repoussé mes limites…un être me dépassait, le seul combat où je me suis battu pour de vrai._ Je n'étais plus seul, _pensa-t-il.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'adoucirent et il soupira et se rassie en se détachant doucement des bras du brun, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui deux jours auparavant.

_Je voulais juste…être __normal__… !_ Avait-il avoué la dernière fois. Ichigo avait été profondément touché par ses propos, et curieusement par il ne savait quelle manière il devinait qu'Aizen n'avait pas menti. Cet homme était vraiment une énigme, le plus grand ennemi de Soul Society surement mais quelqu'un d'extrêmement seul. Quelqu'un a le droit d'être solitaire, mais il ne peut pas supporter la solitude.

Il soupira de nouveau, l'appréhension avait disparu remplacé par un certain confort. Il y eut un silence, pas pesant ou effrayant. Juste une sorte de silence communicatif, paisible où chacun savait qu'il appréciait la présence de l'autre. Ichigo détourna le regard en souriant légèrement :

_ Merci.

_ Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié de remercier ton « sauveur » Plaisanta-t-il.

_ T-tais-toi ! Tu casses le bon moment ! Fulmina Ichigo qui lui lançait un regard noir. Aizen ricana avant de prendre une expression plus posé :

_ Je ne pouvais pas rester insensible devant ça.

Ichigo répondit négativement en secouant la tête. Aizen devait penser qu'il le remerciait simplement pour l'avoir sauvé de ces voyous mais c'était beaucoup plus :

_ Non, merci. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais…si l'on ôte certains de tes mauvais côtés, je dirais que je…j'apprécie être avec toi. Conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, il y avait tellement de réponses tellement de choses qu'il pourrait lui dire à cet instant. Entendre juste ces mots lui redonnait encore une grande force pour supporter la douleur causé par le hogyoku, entendre Ichigo lui dire qu'il aimait sa présence. Il n'avait imaginé ça que pendant ses rêves. Subitement il se rendait compte de leur proximité et sa conscience en profita pour lui susurrer des mots comme « _Seul dans une forêt, assis auprès d'un feu et proche l'un de l'autre, embrasse-le ! Embrasse-le immédiatement_ »

Il ne se rappelait même plus quand exactement son visage s'était rapproché de celui d'Ichigo tout aussi confus.

L'ambiance était calme, parfaite presque romantique. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et il rapprocha son visage, le temps s'était comme figé. Le cœur du plus jeune battait fort, trop fort qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur désirait sortir de sa poitrine. En y repensant le brun l'avait déjà embrassé deux jours plus tôt et ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas répugnant, c'était agréable et sincèrement il ne dirait pas non pour un autre juste pour intensifier plus le baiser.

Mais il tremblait il avait des frissons. Il ferma ses paupières et respira doucement pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier.

_ Ichi-…arg… !

D'un coup, Aizen s'éloigna d'Ichigo et se mit à tousser très bruyamment et à tenir sa poitrine. D'abord paniqué Ichigo posa une main sur le dos du brun et l'encouragea à reprendre doucement sa respiration une fois la toux passé. Ichigo mentirait s'il disait ne pas être inquiet, voir concerné par l'état d'Aizen, le brun qui récupérait se rassies convenablement, tandis que le roux demanda :

_ Tu sais encore combien de temps ça continuera… ?

Aizen toussa une fois encore, et la toux était plus virulente que les précédentes, tellement violentes que le corps du brun était comme secoué par cette soudaine attaque, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'une autre vague de douleur le frappa dans sa poitrine. Il posa sa main contre sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer ces bruits et surtout parce qu'il redoutait quelque chose.

_ A-Aizen ! Tiens bon ! Cria paniqué le rouquin, mais surtout se sentant inutile. Inutile, ne pouvant rien faire face à la douleur du brun qui souffrait, énormément.

La toux s'arrêta et Aizen vit ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir sur sa main à nouveau. Il tenta de fermer sa paume pour cacher cela au roux, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide de ce fait l'adolescent vit du sang sur la main du traitre :

_ A-Aizen…tu saignes… ! Articula abasourdi Ichigo, puis il vit l'autre main du brun serrer sa blessure. Cette même entaille qu'il avait vu deux jours auparavant et qui n'avait pas guéri depuis, le rouquin devinait même que la situation devait s'être aggravée.

_ Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! S'enquit le traitre, la voix pâteuse avec sans le remarquer un filet de sang sur sa bouche. Ichigo lui donna un regard incrédule :

_ Idiot ! Réprimanda-t-il en nettoyant avec sa manche le sang sur la bouche du brun : Disparaitre pendant deux jours, sentir des douleurs soudaines d'accord mais cracher…du sang, il y a de quoi être un peu inquiet ?

_ J'ai utilisé trop d'énergie avec le hogyoku, il devient un un peu instable…

_ Un peu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ça précisément ?

_ Je…je te raccompagne, dit-il. Ichigo avait été surpris mais comprit une fois encore que le brun ne voudrait pas lui en parler même s'il insistait. Aizen reprit encore un peu son souffle et dès qu'il sentait sa toux se calmer il se releva rapidement, Ichigo ne disait toujours rien mais dévorait le brun des yeux.

Leur relation était encore étrange. Enfin, Aizen l'avait quand même embrassé n'est ce pas ? Le rouquin soupira, les histoires compliqués il se devait de les ranger dans un casier vide et y repenser au plus tard, maintenant il faisait nuit il était éreinté et mourrait d'envie de retrouver son lit. Aizen éteignit rapidement le feu et en prenant des routes discrètes ils partirent. Ichigo derrière Aizen :

_ Tu peux m'éclairer deux minutes ? Demanda Ichigo d'une traite.

_ A quel propos, répondit le brun en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent et apparemment le traitre se sentait un peu mieux, la preuve ? Il avait retrouvé un sourire purement arrogant.

_ Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Je peux très bien rentrer chez moi tout seul !

_ Jeune Ryoka, il y a plusieurs hollows près de nous je serais vraiment stupide de te laisser seul !

Ichigo serra les dents. Le revoilà, ce salop supérieur et ses grands airs de Don Juan…et qu'est ce qu'il détestait ça, quand il l'appelait « Ryoka ». Il n'était plus un shinigami, et puis il avait l'impression que lorsqu'Aizen l'appelait comme ça, une barrière se formait entre eux. Déjà qu'il y avait un fossé énorme entre leur puissance, il fallait qu'il renchérisse. Mais Ichigo avait compris ou il croyait être certain qu'Aizen faisait semblant, semblant d'être distant, semblant de sourire juste pour éloigner les autres de lui. Comme pour les empêcher de l'apprécier.

C'était triste d'être seul ainsi, à qui confiait-il ses doutes ? A qui avouait-il ses craintes ? Sur qui se reposait-il lorsqu'il avait ses moments d'incertitudes ?

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le brun estime qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger :

_ Ta maison est juste à côté, mais comprends que j'aimerais éviter ton paternel le plus possible…

Ichigo se retourna, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du brun :

_ Merci encore…bien sûr c'était pas la peine, mais je ne te savais pas aussi mère poule !

A cette remarque le brun croisa les bras et sur un ton moqueur il répondit :

_ Et alors, tu as déjà retrouvé ton sens de l'humour jeune Ryoka ? Plaisanta le brun. L'ambiance était un peu tendu, Ichigo enveloppait ses bras autour de lui pour appliquer de petites frictions visant à lutter contre le froid, la soirée était d'un climat assez frais. La remarque du brun l'irrita :

_ L-La ferme… !

_ Oh, la bonne humeur était de courte durée jeune Ryoka ?

Ichigo fit mine de bouder, regardant sur le côté car il voulait à tout prix fuir le regard du brun et parce que ce surnom l'agaçait :

_ J'ai un nom, et puis je suis plus une âme errante…

Aizen ne répondit pas, baissant le regard sur le sol qui curieusement lui paraissait plus intéressant à regarder tout comme Ichigo. Cela dura quelques seconde, puis Ichigo se racla la gorge et s'avança de quelques pas du traitre, et arrivé à sa taille il baissa un peu la tête pour finalement se pencher et se redresser :

_ Milles merci…je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais jamais dit à personne ce que j'avais sur le cœur et…comment dire…t-tu m'as sauvé d'une belle merde alors…j'ai accumulé pas mal de dettes pour aujourd'hui…Ricana-t-il, contre lui-même. Il voulait, il espérait que quelque chose se produise maintenant. Il refusait de partir pour être sincère, parce qu'il appréciait la présence du brun mais aussi parce que son état l'inquiétait.

_ Tu n'as pas à payer de dettes.-

_ Ouais c'est sûr, comment je pourrais faire quoique ce soit, sans pouvoirs j'suis un vrai-…désolé, ç-ça me rattrape tout le temps, murmura-t-il. Aizen regardait sur les côtés et soupira un « ce n'est pas grave »

Ichigo se reprit : Bon et ben…je vais y aller…

_ Oui…et, Ichigo je…

Ichigo se stoppa et se rapprocha du brun les yeux gros, espérant quelque chose peut être mais quoi ? Ça l'adolescent l'ignorait, alors tout revigoré il répondit :

_ Tu… ?

Aizen était un peu perdu, déstabilisé que de petits mots se soient échappés de ses lèvres. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à dire, ou ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Peut être essayait-il de gagner du temps ? Mais là il perdait ses moyens peu à peu face à Ichigo qui attendait les yeux de miel qui brillait d'une intense flamme, comme si l'ancien Ichigo était de retour. Il cligna des yeux et déglutit avant de déclarer simplement :

_ J-j'espère que ça ira mieux pour les cours… ! Lâcha-t-il d'une traite, mais il put voir l'expression d'Ichigo s'assombrir, et son petit sourire se craqueler. Il hocha la tête doucement en signe d'affirmation :

_ Oh…merci. C'est vrai que…les cours sont très importants et, et qu'il faut que je me couche tôt pour demain ! Et mon père doit être inquiet, j-je vais y aller… !

_ Oui, fais de ton mieux…répondit le brun, apparemment très réticent à laisser partir l'adolescent, qui à peine avoir fait deux pas se retourna :

_ S'il te plait, fais attention à toi, et fais en sorte q-que tu ne me fiches plus la frousse de ma vie en toussant comme ça…

Aizen posa une main sur le cœur, faisant signe qu'il promettait d'être prudent. Mais alors qu'Ichigo s'éloignait, leur cœur se resserrait et une boule dans la gorge se formait. Les jambes de l'adolescent devenaient lourdes, celles du brun refusait de partir en shunpo. Les mains de l'orangé tremblaient alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, puis soudainement il se retourna et le traitre fit de même. Leur yeux se parlaient, pourtant ils étaient éloignés qu'ils arrivaient à communiquer. Le traitre s'approcha en shunpo alors qu'Ichigo fit un pas et deux secondes passèrent, pour qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau face à face, proches.

Le brun l'enlaça et Ichigo suivit le geste en posant ses mains autour du cou du plus âgé. Leur corps une fois pressés, ils se détachèrent légèrement pour pouvoir observer le visage de l'autre. Maintenant où jamais se disait le brun :

_ Ichigo, je crois qu'il faut que je t'avoue…que…

_ Que… ?

_ Que je… Continua, incertain, le traitre.

_« Aller dis lui crétin ! Oh et peut être que les gestes sont plus parlants que les mots ? »_

Le brun se jeta sur les lèvres du roux qui accepta avec joie la langue du traitre. Et lui qui parlait d'intensifier le baiser tout à l'heure, il allait être servi, pour l'instant le brun était très expérimenté avec sa langue. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, et sur le moment Ichigo qui passait ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, intensifiait le baiser et la langue du plus âgé jouait avec la sienne. Une sorte de jeu érotique, un jeu de domination de celui qui contrôlerait le baiser et sur ce point là, inutile de tergiverser, le brun gagna et explora la bouche de l'adolescent. Cette bouche délicieuse.

A manque d'air, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur avec un filet de salive les réunissant encore.

_ Bon, j-je crois que je vais vraiment y aller cette fois. Balbutia le roux en se détachant lentement, il s'éloigna tandis que le brun tendait la main vers l'orangé. Son baiser aurait embarrassé l'ancien shinigami ? Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais vaincu il baissa la main et ferma les yeux puis il tourna les talons pour retourner se trouver une cachette.

_ Attends, un petit dernier pour la route !

Une main le retint. Ichigo saisit son visage et donna un baiser papillon sur sa joue. C'était assez enfantin mais le traitre reconnaissait être surpris. Ichigo s'en alla pour de bon par la suite, et lui Aizen Sosuke commençait à trouver son refuge avec un sourire nais plâtré sur le visage. Le pas confiant, respirant l'air frais de la nuit, fredonnant au clair de lune.

L'amour était là dans chaque note, et ses sourires étaient présents uniquement grâce à l'image d'Ichigo dans sa tête.

Mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux où il toussa du sang une fois encore. Il lui fallait boire du thé pour calmer ça. La quinte de toux passée il respira un bon coup et repensa encore une fois à Ichigo, à ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. L'accueillir avec un baiser, lui proposer de sortir…ah, ça ressemblait bien à un rancard. Il rit contre lui-même et s'assit là où il avait trouvé refuge.

Seulement, un reiastu se fit sentir. Et pas qu'un seul, mais plusieurs shinigamis au grade de capitaine. Il sortit de sa cachette et essaya de localiser les shinigamis tout en dissimulant sa propre pression spirituelle.

Il s'inquiéta d'un coup, oui il était effrayé.

Les shinigamis se dirigeaient vers la maison Kurosaki.

xxxxxx

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

__ Aizen Sosuke s'est enfuit et nous savons que tu l'as vu Kurosaki._

_...  
><em>

__ Si tu ne réponds pas à nos questions, tu seras présenté en tant que complice_...

...

__ Le hogyoku est en train de me tuer.._

_..._

__ ICHIGO !_

Voilà voilà, pour un premier chapitre. Ce dont Aizen souffre me fait penser à une sorte de tuberculose mais hé hé, patience pour la suite !

Je souhaite bonne rentrée et bonne réussite scolaire! Merci également pour le soutient ces derniers jours :) c'est du baume au coeur !

A bientôt,

**Cherry Duck**_  
><em>


End file.
